Total Pokémon
Total Pokémon is a series created by DarkArcanine33. The Total Pokémon series is written on Fanfiction.net. It has a rating of "T". Total Pokémon Island Total Pokémon Island is about forty-eight (later fifty-two) contestants on an island known as "Total Pokémon Island." The contestants were put on two teams, the Crazy Cobalions and the Killer Keldeos. The two teams were given challenges and the team who lost would have to eliminate the person they want off of the island. The one eliminated must take the Lapras of Losers, which will take the eliminated contestant away. The process continues until two people remain on the island. The last contestant standing wins $1,000,000 and a lifetime supply of Poké. Total Pokémon Action All fifty-two contestants from Total Pokémon Island, along with twenty-three newcomers compete for $5,000,000,000 in a new show called Total Pokemon Action. There were originally three teams led by Jesse, Ded, and Smash: the Lusty Lucarios, the Superior Slakings, and the Rampaging Rampardos respectively. After Smash's elimination, a new team was added and the teams were switched around, with Flame, a newcomer, becoming a captain. The contestants are given challenges in every episode in which they had to compete in. As in Total Pokemon Island, when a team loses, they must go to the elimination ceremony where this time, they have to use electronic voters to vote. The contestants who are safe receive a Mew plushie, The person/people who do not receive a Mew plushie are eliminated and must take a ride in the Lame-O-Sine. The process continues until two contestants remain and the final challenge will determine the winner of the $5,000,000,000. Total Pokémon World Tour Thirty-six contestants from the past two seasons, along with fourteen newcomers compete for $10,000,000,000 in a new show called Total Pokémon World Tour. The contestants travel from destination to destination in a plane, doing challenges according to the location. There are two teams led by Jesse and Lila : the Zealous Xerneas and the Errant Yveltals . In every episode, it is required that the contestants sing a song in order for them to stay in the game. If they do not sing, they are automatically eliminated. Just like the past seasons, in Total Pokémon World Tour, when a team loses, they must go to a elimination ceremony. This season, the process is that they have to stamp the passport of the person they want to leave. The contestants who are safe will receive a bag of peanuts. The person/people who do not receive a bag is eliminated and must take the Drop of Shame. It process continues until two contestants remain and the final challenge will determine who wins the $10,000,000,000. Total Pokémon Revenge of the Island After three and a half years of abandonment, Mew and Victini return to Total Pokemon Island, which has now become a toxic cesspool full of trash and mutated Pokemon. Now, in this all-new season, twenty-sixJennifernewMaicompetitors are divided into two teams and must compete in many insane, disgusting, and humiliating challenges. One by one, they will be eliminated in the same manner as the previous seasons until one remains. The last one standing wins the $2,000,000. Total Pokémon: All-Stars Fifty-four of Total Pokémon's most memorable contestants from the past seasons return and face off in more dangerous challenges. This season's cast is comprised of Aldon, Archie, Aylesha, Carman, Combat, Crowley, Darren, Ded, Demenio, Dew, Draco, Ebony, Emilia, Flame, Flynn, Giovanni, Hayden, Hex, Hope, Jason, Jet, Kai, Kevin, Krack, Kyle, Lawrence, Laxish, Lila, Lilly, Lowell, Mason, M.P.S., Nate, Nero, Otto, Piff, Ray, Razor, Ricky, Rocky, Sapphire, Scarlett, Shade, Sky, Solis, Sonan, Static, Swift, Vile, Vina, Vladimir, Volante, and Zayn. Back on Total Pokemon Island, the fifty-four contestants are divided into two teams, the Majestic Mews and the Villainous Victinis, and will have to square off for the grand prize of $5,000,000. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all-star left. Total Pokémon: Parafrosyni Island Ten years after the events of Total Pokémon: All-Stars, Mew and Victini find another island to hold another competition. Once again in this all-new season, twenty-six new competitors are divided into two teams and must compete in strange challenges. This season's cast is comprised of Ace, Alpha, Autumn, Brian, Chase, Chlotz, Donnel, Esmeralda, Jadia, Jarred, Jocelyn, Kaia, Karen, Luther, Macey, Ophelia, Pia, Rex, Rika, Rocky, Roscoe, Sandra, Sherlock, Taylor, Tiffanie, and Violetta. One by one, they will be eliminated in the same manner as the previous seasons until one remains. The last one standing wins the $2,000,000. Total Pokémon: Underdogs After a long break, Victini returns as the head honcho of an all new season, with Mew just sulking along for the ride. Forty-four of Total Pokémon's least memorable contestants, in Victini's opinion, from the past seasons are chosen to return and compete in more dangerous challenges on a brand new island. This season's cast is comprised of Ace, Amethyst, Annie, Anthony, Ashton, Aspen, Aura, Brian, Cano, Carson, Chlotz, Clay, Connor, Cramad, Dhaunt, Egridos, Farra, Fez, Freezeo, Frosty, Holly, Klavier, Kojo, Lassie, Luna, Macey, Marie, Marionette, Morgan, Phill, Pia, Rapid, Reta, Sabrina, Sally, Shine, Skore, Sola, Sparky, Striker, Summer, Taylor, Titan, and Vixen. On the new island, the forty-four contestants are divided into two teams, the Horrible Ho-Ohs and the Loser Lugias, and will have to square off for the grand prize of $5,000,000. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home via the Suck of Shame until there is only one underdog left. Category:Total Pokémon Series